If You Walk Out
by Shipperony10
Summary: What if Mac goes back to Webb. Will Harm fight for her or will he accept defeat.
1. Chapter 1

**If You Walk Out**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE. The song "Walking After You" does not belong to me, it belongs to The Foo Fighters.

AN: Almost done re-editing (as best as I can) my old stories. I am currently working on a NEW one. Stay tuned. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Mattie and Jen's Apartment<strong>

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

It was a Monday like any other Monday of any other month or year. It was the first day of a long week of school, homework, and tests. Mattie sat at her desk with her head buried in a Trigonometry text book. Her head was throbbing from looking at so many different identities and symbols. She was a teenager in desperate need of a break.

"Uh, I hate math!" Mattie got up to stretch her body as she walked over to the radio. "Ah, this should help me relax for a bit." She popped in a CD and got sucked into the musical lyrics of a song. She sat on the couch for the duration of the song and just enjoyed the voice of the lead singer, somehow put in a trance by his soothing tone.

"Mattie! Would you turn it down a bit?" Harm walked over to the stereo and lowered the volume.

"Hey, I didn't know you had come in. You didn't knock." She gave him a dirty look just to pull his leg.

"I did...you just couldn't hear me over that loud music you listen to."

"Whatever. So what's up? You look depressed." She sat up and made room for him on the couch.

"That bad, huh?" He paused. "I just had a rough day at work. Things with Mac are a little weird and it sucked the life out of me today. Plus the fact that it's Monday doesn't help much either." He sighed heavily and slumped.

"Exactly what I'm saying. Teachers give you homework on Monday...why? I mean don't they know that Monday is a very difficult day for the mind and the body?"

Harm rolled his eyes. "Because Matilda, homework is practice."

"For what exactly? I just don't see the point. Isn't class the practice?"

"Ha-ha. No, the more homework you have the more knowledge you gain from the class."

"That's what a typical adult would say. You don't understand the viewpoint of a teen."

"And that's what a typical teen would say." He tapped her head with his cover.

"Well, I guess it wasn't a typical day at work?" She studied him hoping to get some information out of him.

"Remember I told you that we had found Mac's boyfriend, Clayton Webb?"

"Yeah, you said she broke it off. You should have seen the look in your eye when you mentioned it." She grinned.

"Yeah, well...it's not that simple anymore."

"Why?" She carried out the question.

"Because Mac forgave him and went back to him." He fiddled with his cover as his face sported a defeated look.

"What? That's not right. Why would she do that? Even after all that happened? Is she insane?"

"Whoa, Mattie, power down. She obviously isn't insane...she just loves him a lot."

"Or just feels she owes him for everything he did for her in Paraguay. I know how we think, Harm. She doesn't love him."

"How would you know? You're only fifteen. You've never even met Clay."

"Harm, I'm a woman. I know these things." Harm rolled his eyes at her again.

"You're a teenager."

"That's not the point. She loves you not him."

"Matilda..." Mattie started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"This. You need some inspiration. I was just listening to a song where this girl walks out and the guy wants to go after her. You should listen to it maybe you'll learn something."

"I'm not in the mood for music Mattie, sorry." He started to get up off the couch.

"You can borrow the CD. Song number three...that's the one."

"Mattie..."

"Just take it." She pushed the CD into his hand.

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

He sat in the darkness of his apartment and pondered the events of the last few days. Why was everything so screwed up? First Clay "dies", then Mac gets information of him being alive, and then she forgives him and runs back to him. Something was seriously wrong. Lately it seemed that since Paraguay everything and everyone was out to get him. No matter what he did somehow he always ended up on the losing end of the battle.

That night on the porch when he told Mac he would always be there for her, he thought they had finally regained some of their friendship. He was determined to help her get past the incident with Clay and her physical condition, but somehow his plans vanished into thin air the moment Mac found out Clay was alive. It was as if seeing him again somehow made Harm invisible. Why?

He soon realized that so many questions only turned into more questions to which he had no answers and finally gave up. He relaxed on his couch...as much as his mind would let him anyways...and then thought about the CD Mattie had given him.

"It can't hurt." He thought to himself as he walked to his desk to retrieve the CD.

He set it on number three and went back to the couch. It wasn't until he listened to the lyrics and the relaxing tone that he allowed his mind to stand at ease. He relaxed and closed his eyes as he listened to the song that seemed somehow impossible to enact. How could someone _walk after the one that walks away_? Is it even possible?

"It must be. The Foo Fighters certainly think so." He chuckled to himself.

It was then that he realized what he had to do. He had to go after Mac no matter how much Clay fought him. No matter how much logic or reasoning she gave him about their impossible relationship. He had to get her back. He couldn't give up on her without a fight. Not this time.

"Thanks Mattie." He whispered trying to relay the message to her.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

The day had started off great for Mac. She had a good night's sleep and a delicious breakfast that Clay had made for her before work and she wasn't experiencing much back pain. Things were certainly looking up.

Ok, everything was looking better until she ran into Harm on her way to the elevator.

"Ouch...I'm sor...Harm. I'm sorry." She said as she rubbed her rib where Harm's brief case hit her.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry. I was reading the paper and I didn't see you."

"I can tell...I'm sorry. I was lost in thought and didn't see you." She tried to step to the side but Harm moved into her path.

"I'm sorry." His tone very soft as he leaned in to whisper it to her.

"It-it's ok Harm." And with that she stepped into the elevator. "You coming?" She asked Harm as she held the doors open.

"Yeah." He walked in with a heavy heart. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but he felt that everything had a time and a place for it, especially something like a "talk".

**Mac's Office**

**JAG Headquarters**

Her mind was wandering freely as she studied the words on her paper, but she was quickly pulled out of it when a knock on her door frame stunned her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me." He looked at her trying to find some sign that she would accept. Ever since she and Clay got back together she would use him as an excuse not to spend time with Harm, but somehow he would not give up.

"Um..." The phone rang. "Lt. Colonel MacKenzie."

"Hi. Yeah. No I'm still working. At what time do you want to meet there? Ok. See you then."

"Clay?" Harm asked in a defeated tone.

"Yeah. Sorry...um...I can't go to lunch with you today Harm. Maybe some other time ok." She felt her heart sink when she saw the look Harm gave her. It was the same one he had when he saw them kiss and embrace each other.

"Um...yeah, sure, no problem. Have a good day Colonel." He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but damn it he was tired of feeling this way every time she rejected his offers.

Mac just followed him with her eyes as he walked to the elevator...alone.

**A Few Weeks Later**

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

Nothing had changed between Harm and Mac. For the last few weeks, they had gotten accustomed to a routine. They would come in to work, get coffee, occasionally say hi, and finally the part that killed both of them...go home and recall the many missed opportunities of the day. There was usually no personal talk...all work and no play.

Harm was tired of living the way they were...it was eating away at him. Why couldn't he just say something and fix this one way or another. They needed to either fix what they could have, or walk away and move on with their lives. Needless to say Harm preferred to have Mac by his side.

How was he going to make her see that she belonged with him? That her rightful place in life was in his arms as the owner of his heart. It seemed impossible so far. Every time he wanted to share a few minutes with her, whether it be for lunch, dinner, or just for a conversation, she would often use work or more often than not...Clay.

`Maybe I should do something now.' He thought to himself. So he headed out to see the only woman he was willing to give anything for.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**If You Walk Out**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE. The song "Walking After You" does not belong to me, it belongs to The Foo Fighters.

AN: I have been meaning to thank you all for your reviews. I never expect them, but you sure do make a person feel like posting time and time again. Once again, thank you all. Thanks to those who read and don't review to. Keep reading! Sorry for any mistakes.

AN2: I wrote this when I was very upset about the whole triangle that was Harm/Mac/Webb. You will notice.

* * *

><p><strong>Mac's Apartment<strong>

**Georgetown, Washington**

Mac was enthralled by the words and combination of sentences in the Danielle Steel novel when suddenly she was startled by a knock on her door. Who could that be? Clay was away on an assignment and she wasn't expecting anybody...especially at this time.

She curiously went to the door. `What is he doing here...at this time?' She thought to herself. She hesitantly opened the door for Harm. She was afraid to let him in, not because she felt threatened, but because she wasn't willing to argue or go through any drama right now...she was getting enough of that from the novel.

The door swung open and Harm just stood there...motionless. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he smile? Frown? Hug her? Apologize for coming so late? He just wasn't sure. He decided to combine some of those.

He smiled. "I'm sorry I'm here so late." He held out some chocolate ice cream for her.

"Well, you made up for it with this." She smiled as she took it from his hand. "Come in."

Harm stepped in, nervous about being in her apartment. He hadn't been over to talk with her and hang out in a long while. It was like foreign territory to him. He waited for Mac to come back from the kitchen with two spoons for them.

"So what brings you to my place at this time Harmon Rabb?" She walked over to the couch with Harm close behind. She dug into the chocolate ice cream.

He cleared his throat. "Well..." He took his spoon and dug into the ice cream as well. "I miss spending some down time with my best friend. I figured since you're too busy to take a few minutes off for me...I should take some off for you." Mac frowned. Oops. Maybe he had said too much.

"I miss you, too. And I am sorry that I don't have as much time to just relax with you." She took another spoon full.

"Mac...I...um...I know that lately things haven't been going so hot with us, but I think that it's time to get passed whatever issues we have."

"What? What issues?" Mac asked credulously.

"Mac, it's obvious that things have changed between us ever since Paraguay. And we have been putting off whatever consequences arose from it all for far too long. Don't you think?" He set his spoon down as Mac followed.

She didn't want to look into his eyes so she looked at the carpet beneath her feet.

He hooked his index finger under her chin and tilted her face so he could look into her eyes. "Mac...I just miss the way we were. I miss everything we were moving towards."

"What were we heading towards, Harm?" She asked angrily. Tears threatening to fall.

"I thought we were moving toward some kind of relationship." He smiled nervously. "You don't agree?"

"I would love to think so, Harm. I did think so for a while...until I realized that you would never make a move because you didn't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"I'm willing to now, Mac. I will jeopardize my career if that's what it takes."

"It's too late Harm." She turned her head away and stood up.

Harm followed her and stood behind her. "Why? Because of Clay? Is there really something there?"

"I think so."

"You think so?" Harm asked in disbelief. "Mac, come on. The man is away more than he is here with you. You can't call that a relationship. You can't honestly tell me that you think there's anything there."

Mac swung herself around to come face to face with him. "Don't claim to know what is or isn't there Harmon Rabb! You have no idea of what you have when it's right in front of your face or biting you on the ass."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He got closer.

"Nothing! Just go Harm before we both say things we will regret later."

"What else is there to say? I think that you have made your point. I wanted to believe that you were wrong in Paraguay, Mac. I really did."

Harm walked out of her apartment. She closed the door as she was overcome by the tears that by now were cascading down her face with no sign of stopping.

"So did I Harm. So did I." She said as she leaned her forehead on the wood.

Right after Mac closed the door; Harm walked back to it and placed his palm on it. He was about to leave when he heard her sobs and her voice. He knew that she was wrong, she was just afraid to let her heart lead the way. But he would make her see. He would.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm jumped at the sound of his phone ringing. `Damn!' He thought.

"Commander Rabb."

"Rabb, it's Webb."

`Great!' "What can I do for you Webb?" `Not that I want to do anything for you.'

"Uh, can we meet somewhere to talk? Maybe during lunch?"

"Talk about what?"

"Just meet me outside in the yard during lunch."

"Fine. I'll be there."

The rest of the day he could hardly concentrate on his work. He was wondering why Clayton Webb wanted to talk to him. And about what? Was something wrong with Mac and she hadn't told him?

Courtyard at JAG

Harm spotted Clay walking his way. He was walking with his head bowed and his hands in his pockets. `Doesn't look too good so far', thought Harm.

"Rabb." Clay nodded his head.

"Webb. What is it you want to talk about?"

"You going to eat, Rabb?"

"No. Let's just go sit down at that table."

"Fine." He followed Harm as he led the way to the abandoned table.

"I must admit Clay...I'm a little worried about this. Is everything ok with Mac? Is her condition acting up again?"

"No. But this _is_ about Sarah." He paused and looked straight into Harm's eyes.

"What is it? Damn it Webb tell me already."

"I want you to leave Sarah alone."

"What the hell? Where did that come from?"

"Don't play with me Rabb. I went to her place last night and she was crying. She didn't want to tell me, but I figured it had something to do with you."

"We had an argument, but I didn't do anything to her. I would never lay a hand on her." He was beginning to get upset. What the hell was this?

"Harm...I know that you want her for yourself, but it's too late. I have her now. Let her go..."

Harm interrupted him. "First of all, Mac is not an object. You don't own her. I will certainly never own her. But let me tell you this Clay...if you loved her you would do something about spending more time with her."

"How dare you! You of all people telling me how to work my relationship with her? You, the ass who wouldn't tell her how he felt and instead constantly hurt her." He rose from the bench to tower over Harm, a furious look present on his face.

"You want to calm down, Webb. All I'm saying is that she needs you. Who do you think goes to care for her when you aren't around you dick."

Neither of them realized it, but Mac had made her way to the courtyard with her lunch. She was about to go sit at a table when she heard Clay arguing. `Who would he argue with here at JAG? What is he doing here at JAG?' thought Mac.

"I love her! And if I could always be there for her…I would! You don't know me Rabb, don't pretend that you do."

She stood there looking at both men argue. What the hell was this all about? Then, she caught a glimpse of the tall man in dress whites who had stood up to look down to Clay.

"But I do know you. I was like you once. I would always think that if I could do something for her, I would. Always using excuses to justify my lack of being there for her. Well guess what Clay...I'm done with that. I will do anything to be there for her. Anything."

Clay was surprised by the testimony that Harm had provided. He knew that he would never compromise anything for a woman. But this just proved him that he was sadly mistaken. He would...and that worried him. This only meant that he had actual competition now.

He got closer to Harm. "I'm warning you Rabb, you stay away from her. I don't care if you think you're better than me or if you think you can win her back. I will not allow you to take her from me."

Harm did not back down, in fact, he inched forward a bit. "And if I don't stay away, Clay? What will you do?"

"I can think of something. Don't tempt me."

Harm chuckled. "I'm a United Stated Naval officer. You don't scare me. I've been in worse situations."

That was it. His final straw of patience had broken and his anger took over. Pure instinct and drive to hurt the man who threatened his happiness with Sarah MacKenzie forced him to act. And that he did. Clay pulled his fist back and landed it square on Harm's jaw.

Mac jumped at the sight. Clay had just struck Harm. She dropped her lunch and ran over to where both of them stood.

Harm stumbled back, but did not fall. He wouldn't allow some spook to knock him down. He shook his head a couple of times to correct his vision and just as he was about to strike back, Mac yelled.

"Stop it!" She made her way to Harm who had his fist halfway from Clay's face. A puzzled look on his face. "What the hell is this? What is going on?"

"Sarah..." Clay began to formulate his excuse, but was stopped by Mac's glare.

"Clay wanted to talk, so we talked." Harm answered as he dropped his fist.

"And look where that got you. What he hell were you thinking Clay? This is our work place. Do we ever go to yours and disturb you?" Harm rubbed the spot where Clay's fist had just connected.

"And you, what the hell were you thinking? If I hadn't stopped you, you would have hit him back. Are you insane?" Harm opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it.

"I just came to tell Harm that I don't want him to see you again." Mac turned towards Clay with a look of disbelief.

"What!" She looked to Harm and then back to him. "Why would you do that? You can't stop that, we work together. We see each other everyday."

"That's not what I meant. Harm needs to stop chasing after you, Sarah."

"I am not chasing after her. What the hell is your problem Clay? Afraid that Mac might like what she sees in me more than what she sees in you?"

Clay's face reddened. "This is what I'm talking about, Sarah. This needs to stop."

"Both of you stop it. Clay, Harm is not chasing after me and if he was, I would tell him to back off...you don't have to do it for me. Understood?" She looked straight into his eyes. "And Harm, please stop this. You had your chance; you didn't take it, now I'm with Clay. Please." She almost begged him silently to stop the hurt he was causing her. Confusing her about what she wanted. Harm's look dropped to his feet.

"Mac..."

"No, Harm, please."

"No, I'm not going to just let this one go. I'm not willing to let you go."

Mac turned towards Clay. "Clay...I'll see you later ok. Your discussion here is done."

"Sarah."

"Please go."

Clay walked away defeated and hoped that whatever Harm had up his sleeve would piss Mac off more than sweep her off her feet. He was praying against the odds.

"Mac faced Harm and was inches away from him."I thought we had discussed this Harm. It's too late for us. You have to accept that."

"No, Sarah..." He had to be serious for him to call her Sarah. "I will not lose you to him. I have watched you waste your time with many men. You have seen me waste my time with many women. Don't you think it's time we fixed this? We could be so much more than what we are now. Please don't give up on us now."

"I'm sorry, Harm. I can't do this again. It hurts too much. Every time I get my hopes up, you do something to shatter my dreams. I can't."

"I won't, I promise. Just don't walk away from me." He gently picked up her hand and held onto it with both of his hands.

"I have." She pulled her hand free from his and walked away.

So much for the Foo Fighters. This had to be the worse day of his life. First he gets punched by a spook. Then he gets rejected by his dream girl...again. Why? Why couldn't she see that they were meant for each other? Obviously there had been signs thrown at them throughout the years. There had to be a greater reason for them not ending up happily married with some of their previous lovers. There had to be a better reason for Harm's crash in the Atlantic than just mechanical failure right before Mac's wedding. There had to be an underlying reason for all of the pain and grief that they had both experienced since they met.

He was completely confused about his current dilemma, but he would not give up. He owed it to himself and to Mac not to give in just because he was losing the fight.

**A Few Weeks Later**

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown, Washington**

Things with her and Harm had not improved. They would work together, say hi, and occasionally he would try to make conversation, but the tension was definitely there. She had told him to leave her alone, but the truth was that she wasn't even sure if she wanted him to. She knew that she was with Clay and that she should be focusing on them, but somehow Harm would always find a way into her thoughts. He would invade her dreams, private thoughts, and her fantasies, but why? Hadn't she gotten over him? Apparently not.

Was it too late really? Was their chance at a perfect happy life over? Had they wasted all of their opportunities? It couldn't be. Had he really given up as she had asked? He hadn't made any attempt to fix things since then. It was eating away at her. But there was nothing she could do, or was there? She just didn't know.

The phone awakes Mac from her inner battles.

"Hello." She manages with a weak voice.

Hey, Sarah.

"Clay. Hi, what are you doing calling me? Aren't you on one of your assignments?"

Nope. Just came back. I want to see you. I missed you.

"Ok. Your place?"

No, how about we go somewhere out of town. I'll pick you up. Pack your bags.

"I can't just leave work..."

I'm sure I can get you out of it.

Mac laughs. "Ok. If you say so. Sounds like a good idea."

Great. Pick you up at eight.

"See you."

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

Harm was cooking for Jen and Mattie when his phone rang. At first he didn't want to answer it, he was really enjoying the company after everything that had happened between him and Mac. At one point he thought that their situation could not get any worse, but he soon overruled himself and found out that life was much crueler than he had anticipated. He had even stopped trying to stop her after their talk outside of JAG, but he knew he couldn't give up if he wanted that life with Mac. There was no room for errors. They had run out of that the first two years of their partnership.

Around the fourth ring, he decided to answer it.

"Hello."

Rabb!

"Clay? Is that you?" He turned away from Mattie and Jen just in time to miss their annoyed looks. They could not stand that man. He was responsible for all of the crap that Mac and Harm were going through. It was him that took Mac away from Harm.

Yeah. I need your help. It's Mac. Something's happened to her. I know where she is, but I need some back up. I don't want to risk losing her.

"What happened to her? Is she hurt? Where is she?" He was rambling and he knew it, but he couldn't help but worry about the woman he loved.

Easy Harm. She's fine for now, but I don't know for how much longer. She's in an abandoned farm house. We were on our way to a town outside of Blacksburg when we got rammed off the road. Some men snatched us out of the car. They hit me, left me for dead and took her. I need your help.

"But why would anybody do that to you guys?"

It seems these guys know me. I don't know them personally, but I was undercover trying to bust them for espionage. They're former NIS. They must have some grudge or something. Hurry Rabb.

"I'll be there, but it'll take a while."

Just come Rabb. And Hurry.

Harm was so shocked that he was barely able to set the phone back in its cradle. How on earth was all of this happening? What did he do wrong? Was god somehow punishing him for some sin he had committed and was unaware of? He was right...life was much crueler than he thought.

He turned to face Jen and Mattie whose faces were plastered with confusion and fear for their friend's life.

"Harm? What's wrong with Mac?" Mattie asked as she made her way to him by the island.

"I don't know Mattie, but I have to go find her. She needs me." He was already rushing out of the apartment when Jen spoke.

"Uh...sir, do you have your weapon?"

"Thanks Jen. Take care of Mattie will ya?"

"Of course, sir."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**If You Walk Out**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE. The song "Walking After You" does not belong to me, it belongs to The Foo Fighters.

AN: Oh how I love to make people squirm. Hehe. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>At an Abandoned Warehouse<strong>

**Blacksburg, Virginia**

The drive to the warehouse was simply an unbearable one. Harm couldn't seem to focus on anything except Mac and her safety. What would he do without her? He didn't know and he prayed to the heavens that he should never find out.

The warehouse almost resembled a rotten and torn down shack. There was no doubt that it was abandoned and had been for quite some time. The people that had Mac obviously knew their way around and they knew that nobody would be able to hear the screams or gun shots.

Harm approached the warehouse and made his way in. It was pitch black and there was a distinct harsh smell that burned his lungs when he inhaled. He tried to feel his way in the dark and it worked for a while until he tripped on something.

"Damn crate." He whispered as he rubbed his shin.

He slowly got up hoping that who ever was there had not heard him. Unlikely, but he could hope. He made his way deeper into the building and noticed that there was some light coming from a far corner. He was obviously getting closer to who ever had Mac.

His heart pounded in his chest with a force that he had never felt before. All he wanted to do was get to Mac and walking in the dark wasn't necessarily helping him relax.

He trotted over to the lighter side when he heard a smack and a sob. Someone had hit her and who ever that someone was, was going to pay.

He moved closer to where she was and hid behind a few boxes. He tried to see if he could find out the bastards were that had hurt her, but he couldn't spot anybody. Thinking the coast was clear, he made his way over to where Mac was laying. A hard blow to his head made his world black as his consciousness slipped away.

Mac had witnessed Clay hit Harm behind the head with a pipe and her first instinct was to run to him and check his injuries, but her body was aching all over. Instead she did what she hoped could at least wake him.

"Harm! Harm get up."

"Trying to bring your little flyboy back? It isn't going to work Sarah. Give it up." Webb stated as he made his way to Mac and passed Harm.

"Shut up Clay." In a half crawl Mac tried to make her way toward Harm, but Webb blocked her path and yanked her up.

"That's no way to speak to the man who loves you. Kiss me Sarah." He tried to force a kiss out of her.

She twisted around trying to get out of his grip. "No! Clay get away from me."

Clay raised his hand to strike her in the face, but luckily Harm came to.

He got up as a discretely as he could and made his way toward them. He grabbed Clay's hand as it whipped through the air and turned him toward him.

"You touch her again and I will rip your heart out Webb." He finished his statement with a punch to his face.

Harm walked slowly to where Mac was now on her knees, her body showing obvious signs of exhaustion. He knelt down on his knees and gathered her in his arms trying to show her how much he needed her. Mac readily accepted his hug and tucked her face in his neck.

"Are you ok?" Harm whispered in her ear.

"Nothing I can't handle." She chuckled a bit and pulled him closer.

Clay witnessed all of this and his anger rose. His blood boiled in his veins from the sheer jealousy that he felt. He walked angrily towards them and tackled Harm to the ground, ripping him away from Mac's arms.

"You couldn't just back away right, Rabb. You couldn't walk away like you did with Brumby...with Lowne. Why?" Clay managed through his teeth while he punched Harm in the stomach and face a few times. Soon Harm gained the upper hand and flipped them over and took advantage as he landed some punches in Clay's face.

"Because I know now that I love her more than anything." Clay became stunned by Harm's confession. Mac was just as stunned as him. Not because he said he loved her, but because he finally got it out and said it to someone other than himself.

"You bastard! Clay yelled as he took Harm's gun from his waist band and hit him with it, knocking him to the side. Harm could do nothing but grunt from the pain that engulfed his head. Mac began to crawl to Harm as Clay got up and pointed the gun at him.

"Harm!" Mac yelled out trying to help him off the floor. "Get up!"

He wouldn't move, though. The impact of two hits to his head was catching up to him. Mac pulled him into her arms and covered his body with hers.

"Move Sarah! I don't want to hurt you!" Clay yelled with a look of pure hatred and anger. But Mac would not budge.

"You already have Clay. I can't believe that you would dare to touch me."

"I never wanted to, but I'm tired of coming second, Sarah. I'm tired of losing to him."

"Then walk away."

"I can't. Now move!"

"No, you have to shoot through me."

"Move!"

"Do it Clay, but I won't move!"

"Fine!" He posed his gun at her and a shot rang out.

Mac unclenched her eyes and looked up to find Clay on the floor with blood spilling freely from his body. A bullet through his heart. She looked down to Harm and sighed.

"Bastard." Harm murmured as he dropped Clay's gun that he had found on the floor next to him.

"Harm...are you ok?" Her voice cracked as tears threatened to fall.

"I am now." He touched her cheek and ran his thumb along Mac's bottom lip which had split a bit from one of Clay's slaps. He tried to get up, but Mac's hands on his chest stopped him.

"Relax. I need to call an ambulance."

"I'm fine. I don't need a doctor Mac."

"Harm, please."

They remained motionless and quiet for a while until the silence became unbearable.

"What?" Harm asked in response to Mac's sobs. He sat up to look into her eyes.

"Clay could have killed you Harm. He would have."

"But he didn't. I'm fine, you're ok."

"I can't believe I considered living a life with him Harm. I'm so sorry."

"You were following your heart."

"No, I wasn't. I was following my head. I shouldn't have done that. I hurt him, I hurt myself, and I hurt...you."

"Mac, what matters now is that we're ok."

"Are we?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Are you willing to compromise your life with a Marine?"

"If that marine is you...definitely."

Harm cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her lips. He was reluctant at first. It had been close to three years since they last kissed under the mistle toe and he was cautious. He felt like a silly teenager who was about to share his first kiss with his high school crush. Little did he know that Mac felt the same way.

He touched his lips to hers, softly at first. They separated and looked at each other and smiled. Harm regained his confidence and pulled Mac toward him and kissed her fully this time. Alternating between pecks and nibbles they kissed until they decided to go.

"Let's go home, Harm."

"Yeah, lets."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**If You Walk Out**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE. The song "Walking After You" does not belong to me, it belongs to The Foo Fighters.

AN: Sorry for the huge delay. No excuse. I hope you all aren't too upset. Keep reading an I will keep posting. Only a few more old fics to go. Still working on a new one so stay tuned. Sorry for any mistakes.

AN2: If you do not like corny scenes and song fics...well lets just say you have been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Harm's Apartment<strong>

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

It was two hours passed midnight as Harm and Mac sat together on his couch in each others arms. They had been to the hospital, on Mac's insistence, to make sure Harm did not have a concussion. When they arrived to his apartment, the first thing they did was freshen up and then sat down on the couch to relax.

Mac was playing with Harm's fingers as his hands rested around her waist and on her stomach. Her back to his chest and their legs tangled. `Now I could get used to this' they both thought to themselves.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Harm spoke. "Mac, why did you take Clay back?"

Stunned at first by his question, she responded, "I don't know. I guess it was for a lot of reasons. I didn't want to be alone."

"You wouldn't have to be. I wanted to be with you."

"That's another reason." She paused. "I didn't want to have to go through all of that. I didn't want to argue with you. I didn't want you to reject me."

"But I told you I would always be there for you. That meant whenever or wherever."

"For how long Harm? You weren't going to baby-sit a broken down Marine forever."

"Forever if you asked me to." He turned her in his arms to look straight into her eyes.

"You would?" Tears now evident in her eyes.

"I would." He sealed his promise with a long and loving kiss.

"Mmm...good because I don't think I could live without you now."

"I was counting on that. I was afraid I would have to serenade you." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked seductively. "Sing what?"

"Some song that Mattie introduced me to a few weeks ago. Has to do with one person going after the one they love."

"Sounds good." She kissed him on his nose. "Will you sing it anyway?"

"Since you asked nicely...I guess I could." He kissed her and smiled back at her. "Dance with me."

Harm stood as he pulled Mac to him.

_Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds_

_Dreaming aloud_

_Things just won't do without you matter of fact_

_I'm on your back_

_Ohh-ohh-ohh_

_I'm on your back_

They soon started to sway to his words as he held on tight and sang in her ear. They became unaware of anything else that might be going on around them; completely absorbed in each other and the lyrics of the song.

_If you'd accept surrender, give up some more_

_Weren't you adored?_

_I cannot be without you_

_Matter of fact_

_Ohh-ohh-ohh_

_I'm on your back_

Both Harm and Mac could not help but think about the countless of times when either of them felt that they could not live without the other and how horrible life would be if it ever happened. They thanked the heavens and anybody else that was listening, for the countless of miracles that they had been given. The Appalachian Mountains, Russia...twice, the Atlantic, Paraguay, and so many other times. Hopefully neither would have to find out how it felt to lose the other.

_If you walk out on me_

_I'm walking after you_

_If you walk out on me_

_I'm walking after you_

It was a lyrical promise coming from Harm's lips. Whenever she walked out, he would follow. Mac looked up at him and smiled...she was thinking the same thing. Their relationship was worth too much to just walk away without a fight. They had endured so much in nine years of their friendship to think that walking away was the solution to their relationship.

_Another heart is cracked_

_In two_

_I'm on your back_

Both have had their hearts cracked since they met. Neither knew where to begin. Annie, Jordan, Dalton, Renee, Mic, Clay...it was impossible to piece together how much they had hurt each other. But somehow the words coming out of Harm's mouth weren't to rehash the past and open old wounds, they were a silent vow to forget the pain and concentrate on their love. It was a solemn promise to start again...back at the beginning.

_I cannot be without you_

_Matter of fact_

_Ohh-ohh-ohh_

_I'm on your back_

_I'm on your back_

_Ohh-ohh-ohh_

_I'm on your back_

Mac placed her head on Harm's chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. Its beat and his soothing words relaxed her mind, body and soul. She was completely at peace and knew that from then on, it would be impossible to leave. In fact, she was sure she never wanted to leave. She was right where she wanted to be. She was finally with the man she loved and who loved her back.

Harm pulled Mac closer to him, making sure that she felt as safe and as loved as possible. He just wanted to ensure that she didn't leave him ever again...that neither of them would leave. It was time to put the past behind them and move forward towards a new life. A life where it was only them two, their careers, a big house, two kids, a dog...

Harm chuckled. "What?" Asked Mac.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about our lives and what we're going to have." He hugged her even closer.

"And?"

"You're going to love it." He promised her.

_If you walk out on me_

_I'm walking after you_

_If you walk out on me_

_I'm walking after you_

**The End**


End file.
